Cega, Surda e Muda
by Gi Potter
Summary: Ate onde Gina seria capaz de chegar para conquistar o seu grande amor?(song)


Se me acaba el argumento  
  
Se me acaba o argumento Y la metodología  
  
e a metodologia Cada vez que se aparece frente  
  
cada vez que se aparece A mí tu anatomía na minha frente tua anatomia - Gina você sabe, aquele novo modelo de.... - a mente da garota tinha entrado em pane elétrica. Seus olhos fixados na maravilhosa figura que entrava acompanhado do seu irmão e de Hermione - Gina!...Gin...ta me escutando?! - gritava a sua amiga interpondo-se entre ela e o seu amado. - Hã?! Eu não... - Gina tentou se explicar, mas a sua amiga não deu chances. - Olha garota, eu vou ter que mandar revisarem o seu cérebro! - brincou - Só faltava babar! - Gina deu um tapa nela, mas ainda continuava concentrada nele. Por que este amor ya no entiende  
  
Porque este amor já não entende De consejos, ni razones  
  
de conselhos, nem razões Se alimenta de pretextos  
  
Se alimenta de pretextos Y le faltan pantalones  
  
e lhe falta vergonha Este amor no me permite  
  
Este amor não me permite estar en pie  
  
estar em pé Porque ya hasta me há quebrado  
  
Porque já me quebrou Los talones  
  
até meus calcanhares Aunque me levante volveré a caer  
  
Ainda que me levante voltarei a cair Si te acercas nada es útil  
  
Se você se aproxima nada é útil para esta inútil para esta inútil - Era pelo Harry não? - ela perguntou novamente. Tinha insistido nisso todo o dia o que não deixava de ser muita verdade. - Me deixa em paz! - gritou Gina atraído a atenção de todos os presentes no corredor. - Era por ele sim! - um sorrisinho maroto no rosto dela. - Que coisa! Você não vai me deixar em paz hoje, não? - perguntou irritada.  
  
- Gina você está ficando mal com essa história! Quer um conselho?! - Não! - Esqueça ele! Criar ilusões só te fazem mal! - ela virou as costas e saiu caminhando tranqüilamente pelo corredor. - Mas... - foi a única coisa que Gina conseguiu dizer antes de ela desaparecer de vista - Mesmo que eu tente não vou conseguir - disse convicta de que ninguém lhe prestava atenção. - O que?! - perguntou uma voz muita conhecida por trás dela. Simplesmente Gina congelou - Não vai conseguir o que? - perguntou novamente a voz mais doce que escutara...a máxima das perfeições da natureza...um canto sereno... - Gina...Gina, você está se sentindo bem?! - perguntou alarmado. Bruta, ciega, sordomuda,  
  
Bruta, cega, surda e muda, Torpe, traste, testaruda,  
  
desagradável, traste, cabeça dura, Es todo lo que he sido  
  
É tudo o que tenho sido Por ti me he convertido  
  
por você transformei En una cosa que no hace  
  
Em uma coisa que não faz Outra cosa más que amarte  
  
outra coisa além de amar-te Pienso en ti día y noche  
  
Penso em você dia e noite Y no se como olvidarte e não sei como te esquecer - Ela tinha razão... - disse se soltando dos braços dele que a sacudia preocupado. - Hã? - É o Harry! - disse lhe virando as costas - é o Harry! - disse botando a mão na cabeça. - Eu sei que sou eu, mas o que está acontecendo?! - Você... - começou pausadamente - está...me...deixando...maluca! - ele arregalou os olhos - Ela tinha razão, eu vou ter que mandar revisar o meu cérebro - e foi embora sem lhe dar mais explicações. Cuántas veces he intentado  
  
Quantas vezes tentei Enterrarte en mi memoria  
  
te enterrar em minha memória Y aunque diga ya no más  
  
e mesmo que diga já não mais Es otra vez la misma historia  
  
e outra vez a mesma historia Porque este amor siempre sabe  
  
Porque este amor sempre sabe Hacerme respirar profundo  
  
Fazer-me respirar profundo Ya me trae por la izquierda  
  
Já me traz pela esquerda Y de pelea con el mundo E brigada com o mundo - Eu vou te esquecer Harry Potter! - disse olhando para o espelho. Travava uma guerra interior com a sua imagem - A quem estou enganado?! - enfiou as mãos embaixo da torneira e jogou um punhado de água no rosto. Ficou se olhando novamente no espelho e viu no reflexo que Hermione, a melhor amiga dele saia de um dos boxes do banheiro com a boca escancarada. - Tudo OK com você Gina? - Olhe pra mim, acha que está tudo bem? - perguntou sarcasticamente. Sempre teve uma pontada "aguda" de ciúmes dela. Sempre tão próxima a ele. Saberia ela todos os seus segredos? Seus desejos? Suas vontades?...A voz dela a trouxe de volta. Aquela garota começava a lhe dar nos nervos! Era esse o efeito Potter. Tinha ela que sentir ciúmes de tudo e todos que se aproximavam dele? - Bom Gin... - quem era ela pra lhe chamar de Gin?! - sinceramente acho que você esta indo um pouquinho longe com essa história do Harry. Eu sei que ele não gosta de você... - Wow Hermione. Se fosse tão inteligente como dizem saberia que não deveria machucar os sentimentos de uma pobre garotinha assim! - O que, ele gosta de você? - a pequena garotinha descruzou os braços e socou a cara da C.D.F nojenta. A garota cambaleou para trás assustada com a mão sobre o lugar afetado. Gina mais uma vez não ficou para saber o resto da história. Si pudiera exorcizarme de tu voz  
  
Se eu pudesse me exorcizar de tua voz Si pudiera escaparme de tu nombre  
  
Se eu pudesse escapar do teu nome Si pudiera arrancarme el corazón  
  
Se eu pudesse arrancar meu coração Y esconderme para no sentirme  
  
e esconder para não me sentir Nuevamente Novamente Agora o que faria? Num momento de insanidade causada pela peste Potteriana socara uma das monitoras do colégio! "Isso sua besta!" pensou consigo mesma "Só faltava você ter feito isso na frente da McGonagall!" Se ele pudesse sair da sua cabeça! Mas cada vez que virava o corredor lá estava ele. Com aquele cabelo tão...desarrumado. Com aquela cicatriz tão...feia. Com aquele corpo tão...magrelo! Merlín, o que ela via nele?! Claro, ele tinha aqueles olhos tão...verdes. Seria capaz de se afogar no mar dos olhos dele, claro, isso se ele lhe permiti-se. Aquele sorriso tão...meigo, alegre. Se ele sorrisse só uma vez pra ela... Só pra ela... AHHHAAA!!! De novo não! Ela já estava pensando nele! Bruta, ciega, sordomuda,  
  
Bruta, cega, surda e muda, Torpe, traste, testaruda,  
  
desagradável, traste, cabeça dura, Es todo lo que he sido  
  
É tudo o que tenho sido Por ti me he convertido  
  
por você transformei En una cosa que no hace  
  
Em uma coisa que não faz Outra cosa más que amarte  
  
outra coisa além de amar-te Algum dia tinha que descer ao salão comunal. Se tive-se que enfrentar a algum castigo que fosse o mais rápido possível. Ela temia que o seu cérebro não estive-se preparado para a carga que receberia desta vez! - Lá esta ela! - disse Rony que aparentemente estava bem molesto. Mas eles estavam sozinhos. Os três...sim ele estava lá...aproximaram-se dela, que rapidamente fechou a cara - Gina por que você bateu na Mione? - três pares de olhos sobre ela. Bem...considerando os fatos ela já estava encrencada até a cabeça, não tinha nada a perder. Falar francamente era a sua única alternativa. - Pergunte a ele! - ela apontou Harry. Os três olharam para ele que gaguejou um pouco e não soube se explicar. - Sabe Gina...você esta ficando maluca! - Grande noticia gênio! Tinha que ser a C.D.F para lhe salvar a pele. - Está bem, desculpe Hermione. Não queria bater em você...bom talvez um pouquinho, mas na verdade eu queria bater era nele! - apontou novamente para ele. - Mas o que eu te fiz? - perguntou. Não aquela cara de cachorrinho sem dono não....NÃOOOOO!!! - Eu disse alguma coisa que te... - Sabe o que você faz? Existe...você simplesmente existe! - ela o empurrou e saiu correndo desabalada. Pienso en ti día y noche  
  
Penso em você dia e noite Y no se como olvidarte e não sei como te esquecer Ele ficou olhando tudo aquilo de boca aberta. O que tinha feito de tão ruim a ela? Que se lembra, nada! Existir...será que ela queria que ele morre? - O que aconteceu com ela?! - perguntou Rony incrédulo. - Não sei, só sei que foi minha culpa...então vou ter que arrumar as coisas! - Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos ficando ainda mais despenteado. Começou a caminhar lentamente em direção ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, resmungando - Só você Harry. Tem que ter uma placa na suas costas dizendo: "Eu adoro problemas!". Ojerosa, flaca, fea, desgreñada,  
  
Antipática, magra, feia, despenteada, Torpe, tonta, lenta,  
  
desagradável, tonta, lenta, necia, desquiciada,  
  
estúpida, desengonçada, Completamente descontrolada  
  
completamente descontrolada Tu te das cuenta y no me dices nada  
  
Você se dá conta e não me diz nada Ves que se me há vuelto  
  
Vê se ao redor La cabeza un nido  
  
da minha cabeça há um ninho Donde solamente tu tienes asilo  
  
Onde somente você tem abrigo Y no me escuchas lo que te digo  
  
e não escuta o que te digo Mira bien lo que vas a hacer conmigo Olhe bem o que vai fazer comigo Quando virou a cabeça para ver quem se aproximava se deparou com "O Cara". Ele sentou do seu lado. Olharam por um momento e ele finalmente se pronunciou com a sua voz angelical...GINA!!! para de pensar nisso! - O que eu te fiz pra te deixar assim Gina? Você era tão quietinha e estava tão bem há uns dias atrás...o que aconteceu pra te deixar assim? - Como se você não soubesse a resposta! Que feio...seja homem e admita! - Admitir o que Merlín?! - disse um pouquinho mais alterado. - Que eu te amo! - os dois se entreolharam novamente. Gina corou como nunca tinha feito na sua vida - Que m****! Olha o que você faz comigo! - Bem...eu...me...desculpe? - Nota mental: Bater nele quando ele fizer mais uma vez esse rostinho de anjinho. - Olha...só tem três alternativas pra isso. Ou eu me mato, o que está fora de cogitação, ou você se mata, o que também está fora de cogitação, ou você também se apaixona por mim, essa é a melhor de todas, mas acho que você não está muito de acordo com isso! - Se Harry pudesse abrir mais a boca ia bater com o queixo no chão - O que me diz? - perguntou esperançosa. - Aquela alternativa de você se matar está fora de cogitação mesmo? - perguntou brincando com ela. Gina não se conteve e deu um tapinha no ombro dele - Ah, não sei, o que eu posso fazer? O que te parece sair comigo esse fim de semana? Tem saída pra Hogsmead...talvez a gente se conhece melhor e assim nenhum dos dois tem que morrer! - agora era Gina a pasma. Ele estava arrastando asa pra ela? Ela podia gritar! Podia pular, saltar, AHHHAAA!!! Ela podia desmaiar...nem pense nisso Gina, você não vai desmaiar agora! Talvez sim... - Eu...eu... - pense garota! - Vamos eu não vou tirar nenhum pedaço de você! - Mas se quiser pode! - pensou alto. Ele a fitou como nunca fez na vida. - De verdade? - perguntou com um sorrisinho maroto. - É o que eu digo...o Tico e o Teco parece que brigam quando você chega perto - ele riu. Waw...ele estava rindo com um comentário dela. Sempre pensou que não estaria viva pra ver esse dia. - Então? - insistiu. -Ok! Eu aceito. Se quiser tirar pedaço não tem nem que perguntar viu! - disse levantando. Onde estava a antiga Gina...a sem graça? Que se interessava...ela que morresse! Ele ficou de pé do seu lado e se despediu. Cada um pegou um caminho do corredor. Ela parou e gritou o nome dele. Não podia perder essa oportunidade. Podia ser a única da sua vida! "Gina como você é idiota" repreendeu-se internamente. Ele se virou para olhar e ela correu até ele. - Sim? - perguntou despreocupado. - Você já beijou Harry? - era a sua vez de lançar-lhe um sorrisinho maroto. O garoto corou furiosamente. - Eu... - Ah, claro, você já namorou aquela.... - Cho... - Sim...aquela Cho! Mas não importa! - sem lhe dar chance de escapar o agarrou. Depois de soltá-lo, um Harry meio tontinho sorria como bobo - A gente se vê...sabe em Hogsmead...isso se você não desistir antes! - Nunca... - Então olhe lá o que vai fazer comigo!...sabe que não penso muito quando estou do seu lado! Bruta, ciega, sordomuda,  
  
Bruta, cega, surda e muda, Torpe, traste, testaruda,  
  
desagradável, traste, cabeça dura, Es todo lo que he sido  
  
É tudo o que tenho sido Por ti me he convertido  
  
por você transformei En una cosa que no hace  
  
Em uma coisa que não faz Outra cosa más que amarte  
  
outra coisa além de amar-te Pienso en ti día y noche  
  
Penso em você dia e noite Y no se como olvidarte e não sei como te esquecer  
Nota da Autora: Essa é só mais uma lição da Gi Potter para vocês leitoras de plantão! Aprendam a ser sinceras com as pessoas e as portas se abrirão facilmente para vocês! Só não vão exagerar muito como a Gina...levem em conta que vocês estão falando de um mundo em que se pode transformar dois coelhos em um par de chinelos! 


End file.
